Save Me
by UnbreakableKnight
Summary: Kendall was adopted and has a secret past. Soon his past catches up to him and kidnapps him,wanting to completly break him.His family is told things about Kendall.Who will turn on him?What the truth?Will his past succeed on breaking him?Will he be saved before its to late?R


Katie is OLDER than Kendall in this story

**Ages:**

**Katie:14, May 18**

**Kendall:13,November 22**

**James:14, July 16**

**Logan:15,September 15**

**Carlos:15,August 10**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc's**

* * *

_6 years ago_

_William Donald Knight was currently driving a car with his wife,Jennifer Rose Knight next to him,in the passenger seat and his 9 year old daughter,Katherine Alexa Knight,Katie for short in the back. The Knight family was currently on their way to an orphanage to get their new son who was now 7 years old._

_"When are we gonna get their?" Katie asked._

_She had been begging her parents for a brother and they had finally said yes,the 9 year old was getting very bored, the car ride felt like forever._

_"In 10 minutes" Will responded to his daughter._

_Katie nods and sits back thinking of all the things she could teach him. After what felt like for ever Jen said,"we're here" and got out of the call as her dad did eagerly got out of the car and followed her parents. They entered the building and a women with short curly blonde hair and blue eyes greeted them with a smile._

_"Hi, i'm Sasha Brewer" Sasha said,introducing herself._

_"I'm Jen,this is my husband Will and our daughter Katie" Jen said introducing herself and family._

_"Hi.,let me get Denise to get him for you" Sasha said and a women with dark brown eyes and light brown hair walked upstairs to get Katie's new brother and Jen and Will's new son._

_"What's his name?" Katie asked._

_"We're not sure" Sasha said._

_"Huh?" Katie asked, obviously confused._

_"We found him on the street in winter work no one so we took him in" Sasha said._

_"Why didn't you ask him?" Katie asked._

_"He doesn't talk to us" Sasha asked._

_"Can he talk?" Katie asked._

_" he rarley talks and he won't tell us his name" Sasha said._

_"Can we name him?"Katie asked._

_" Yes"Sasha replied smiling at the girl._

_Denise walked out with a tall boy,he had emerald green eyes with some blue mixed in and dirty blonde the boy walked over to Katie,Will,Jen and Sasha._

_"Hi, i'm Will" Will said looking down at the boy._

_For some reason Will and Kendall looked had the same features, eye color,hair color and both were tall._

_"I'm Jen and this is your sister Katie" Jen said._

_The blonde boy said just started at Will before walking over to him._

_"Come with us please" Denise said to the Knight family._

_They followed Denise and Sasha to an grabbed Will's hand,surprising everyone but Will gently held it,smiling._

_"Please fill put these forms" Denise said handing forms to Will and Jen._

_"What should we name him?" Jen asked Will._

_"Kendall" Will said,"what do you think Katie?"_

_"I like it" Katie responded._

_"Kendall Donald Knight" Jen said and Katie nods._

_After filling out the forms they went home.A few days later they met 3 boys who were not adopted and were older than Kendall by a few years,James Dylan Diamond,Hortense Logan Mitchell,everyone calls him Logan,and Carlos Antonio Garcia. From the day the boys all met and have been best friends since._

**Present**

Kendall Knight was currently walking to school with James,Logan,Carlos,Katie and her friends,Molly,Anya and Emily who were also Katie's 8 of them walk inside of all have lockers next to each other,Kendall,Carlos,James,Logan,Katie,Molly,Emily and the bell rang and they all headed to ,Anya,Emily,James,Katie,Logan and Carlos were in the same Kendall was younger he was in a lower grade but had a lot of friends.

When Kendall got there he sat in his normal spot,on his left his friend Jordan was there and on his right was his friend, the school bully,Carson Hunter walked looked so much like someone from Kendall's past,Gavin couldn't be him but it looked so much like their teacher,Sophia Hall walked also looked like someone from Kendall's past,Ashley started teaching but Kendall was lost in thoughts,thoughts of his he wouldn't be but this time he really noticed how much Carson and Sophia looked like Gavin and class was over and we went to the next class,all my classes I had with either Jordan or Cameron or lunch Jordan and Cameron ate with their other friends and Kendall ate with Katie,Emily,Anya,Molly,James,Logan and day was going by very slowly for Kendall considering the fact that he was just noticing how much Carson and Sophia looked like Gavin and Ashley.

"Hey,you OK?" James asked his younger friend concerned.

"Yeah, i'm fine" Kendall said snapping out of his trance.

"What were you thinking about?"Katie asked concerned for her younger brother.

Everyone could tell that something was going on but they didn't question continued eating for about 30 minutes and talked for a ,it was last walked to class with Jordan and Cameron. He still couldn't concentrate and he had 'll just ask Logan knowing his smart friend would be more than happy to help the after what felt like decade but he knew was really an hour class was over.

" Kendall,can I talk to you?" Henson asked.

"Umm,yeah" Kendall said and texted his Carlos,

**I'll be late tell ****everyone to go without me,talking with teacher**

Everyone left when Carson and walked in.

"Why is Carson and here?" Kendall asked.

Carson locked the door and grabs Kendall shoving him to the ground.

"Good job,_Gavin_" said smirking.

"Remember me?" Gavin asked.

I look at him.

I knew it.

It was him.

I stared at him before backing away but he kicks me.

"Ashley,Violet,hold him still"Gavin said.

Kendalls eyes widen.

IT WAS THEM.

They helped ruin Kendall's life, they were back,Kendall knew it but I didn't want it to be true bit it was true.

" L-l-let me go"Kendall mumbled.

I was feeling something I haven't felt for 6 years: fear.

Gavin grabbed me and shoved me against the wall,Violet whispered in my ear,"did you miss us?well we're back"

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Ashley,Violet,are you in here?" A voice asked.

Lauren Parker,the principle,thank god.

"You got away this time,you got lucky" Gavin snarled in Kendall's ear before punching him in his stomach a few times hard and Voilet and Ashley let Kendall go.

Ashlet walked over to the door and unlocked it while Kendall stood up, trying to ignore the pain in his stomach.

"Hi, what's Kendall and Carson doing here?" She asked.

"Oh,Kendall was a bit tired and wasn't paying that much attention so we asked him to stay after school a bit and we just went over homework with him" Ashley said and Voilet glared at me as if to say,'tell the truth and you die'

Kendall just nodded grabbed his things and ran put the class room,terrified. He didn't know where he was going until he stopped at the Garcia' ran to the door and knock. Carlos's dad,Kendall's god father,Antonio Garcia answered it.

"Hey,come inside, aren't you supposed to be at hockey?" Antonio asked his godson.

"I need to tell you something" Kendall said in a shaky voice.

Antonio immediately was concerned,he heard something he had never heard or seen Kendall,scared.

"Mijo,what's wrong?" Antonio asked.

"Is anyone home?"Kendall asked.

"No" Antonio said,"Carlos is at hockey and Sylvia is shopping"

"Today at school Henson who's real name is Violet Stevenson, Hall who's real name is Ashley Shay and Carson Hunter who's real name is Gavin Evans locked me in the class room and Gavin punched me in the stomach while Violet and Ashley held me down and Violet whispered did you miss us and held me against the wall" Kendall told them.

Antonio listened but was confused,"What did Violet mean,did you miss us?"

Kendall bit his knew Antonio would ask that. he wanted to lie bit he wouldn't ,not with Antonio.

"My birth parents,Robert and Sydney were friends with Ashley,Violet and Gavin and they would abuse me,physically and verbally" Kendall responded,"they would sometimes almost kill me and leave me on the floor to die"Kendall said the last part very quiet.

Antonio clenched his fists behind his back feeling anger rise up at Robert,Sydney,Ashely,Violet and wanted to know more but at the same time he didn't.

"They sometimes beat me to a point where I didn't want to live anymore but I refused to let them win" Kendall mumbled quietly.

He could feel more anger rise. Parents are supposed to be the ones that loved you the most,not beat their child until they didn't want to live. Kendall looked at the clock and see's Carlos would be home soon and Antonio see's that too.

Kendall gets up to leave but before he leaves he looks at Antonio,"Please don't tell anyone else"

"I won't Mijo" Antonio said.

He knew Kendall maent his mom,Katie,James,Logan,Carlos and their watches as Kendall leaves before taking out his phone.

"Boss?" The voice asked.

"Hi Amelia,can you get Daniel and Rachel? I'll be there in 10" Antonio asked,

"Sure,everything OK?" Amelia asked.

"I'll tell you when I get there" Antonio said and walked the station.

* * *

Meanwhile,Kendall was walking home,still scared out of his mind and wondering what excuse to tell his mom for skipping hockey.

Just like he expected,as soon as he walked in the door,"Kendall Donald Knight,why did you skip hockey?your coach called me a few minutes ago"Jen immediately asked her son,concerned.

"My teacher wanted to talk to me about homework" Kendall said.

Technically it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth.

"OK, get started on homework,Katie's already done hers" Jen said.

Kendall walks to the kitchen and sits down and starts on his homework.

"Hey little brother" Katie said entering the room.

"Hey big sister" Kendall said.

"Need help?" Katie asked.

"Yeah" Kendall responded.

Katie walks over to her younger brother and starts to help 2 work on Kendall's homework for an hour before its done.

* * *

Antionio got to the police station and took Daniel Jackson,Amelia Davidson and Rachael Green to his office.

"Whats going on" Amelia asked as she,Daniel,Rachel and Antonio sat down.

"Today in school Kendall's teacher,Renne Henson who's real name is Violet Stevenson,his other teacher,Sophia Hall,her real name is Ashley Shay and there was also a student,Carson Hunter but his real name is Gavin Evan" Antonio started,"They locked him in the classroom and punched him on the stomach and shoved him against the wall and said,did you miss us?"

"What did they mean,did you miss us?" Daniel asked confused.

"Kendall was adopted, his birth parents, Robert and Sydney abused him to the point where he didn't want to live but then was found on the streets an was taken in by an orphanage where Jen and Will adopted him" Antonio said.

Anger falired in Rachael, Daniel and could they do that to Kendall?

"Should we tell Lauren?" Rachael asked.

"No" Antonio simply said.

The 3 nodded before walking out of Antonio's office to do some research on them while Antonio texted Kendall,**u OK?**

A few minutes later he got a response,**yeah,watching TV with Katie**

Antonio smiles knowing Kendall is safe,Katie wouldn't let anyone hurt her younger brother.

* * *

Kendall put his phone down to receive a .He gets up and goes to his room,answering.

**Kendall,_Carlos_**

**Hello?**

**_You OK?_**

**yeah why wouldn't I be?**

_**you skipped practice and you never skip practice,even when you had a 103.3 fever,sprained ankle,sprained wrists**_

**Yeah,I know **Kendall said before Carlos could go down his medical list

_**you sure you're OK?**_

**i'm sure**

_**call me if you want to talk**_

**Thanks 'Litos**

_**Why'd you skip?**_

**I told you,I was talking with the teacher**

_**it took an hour?**_

**yep**

_**See ya tommorow, bye**_

**bye**

Kendall hated lying to his ffriends but he didn't want them to know the truth.

"Who was that?" Katie asked.

"Carlos" Kendall said.

She nods before turning back to South Park and Kendall sits next to her,not paying attention,lost in thought.

* * *

Antonio checks the time, Carlos would most likely be home and Sylvia would most likely be on her way to leave he gets up and walks by Daniel,Amelia and Rachel.

"Call me if you find anything" And with that he walked home to see Carlos already home with Sylvia.

"Where were you?" Sylvia asked.

"Police station" Antonio said.

"Is everything OK?" She asked.

"Yeah,everything's fine" He answered.

He hated lying to her but he knew he had to.

"Papi,Kendall wasn't in hockey today" Carlos said.

"Why not?" Antonio asks dvene though he knew the had to play it like he didn't know anything or else they would become suspicious.

"He said he had to talk to a teacher" Carlos said.

"OK,get started on your homework" Antonio said.

"Papi" Carlos whined,he hated school work.

"The faster you get it put of your way the faster you can do fun things" Antonio said chuckling at his son.

"Fine" Carlos pouted but started on his homework,Sylvia started dinner and Antonio went to his study to some research on Ashley,Violet and Gavin.

* * *

**At the Mitchell's**

"I'm home" Logan called to his mom and dad,Alexander and Joanna Mitchell.

"Hey sweetie,how was practice?" Joanna asked her son as she came into the main room.

"Good,Kendall wasn't there,he texted Carlos saying he was talking to a teacher" Logan told them.

"Ahh,get started on homework" Joanna said and Logan nods taking it out.

Somehow he knew that it wasn't just Kendall talking to the teachers,he felt like it was something one had ever had to stay after class was over and who would Kendall be the first one?Kendall was smart,he didn't have any problem from school right?He could somehow just feel that something else was going decided to call Kendall,knowing that if he doesn't check on the blonde he won't be able to concentrate.

**Kendall,_Logan_**

**_Hey Kendall?_**

**Hey Logie,what's up?**

_**you OK?**_

**yeah,why wouldn't I be?**

_**you skipped hockey,you never skip hockey**_

**I texted Carlos saying that the teacher wanted to talk with me**

**_For an hour?_**

**yep**

_**k,see ya tommorow?**_

**see ya **

_**bye**_

They hung up but Logan couldn't get over that he felt like Kendall was lying,he was probably being was one of his best friends, he wouldn't lie to Logan right?

* * *

**At the Diamonds**

James walked in the door,he somehow knew that something else happened,it wasn't just Kendall talking to a teacher.

"Hey James" Brooke Diamond greeted her only child.

"Hey mom" James said,not fully concentrating because he was thinking about his blonde friend.

Brooke asked,"everything OK?"noticing James wasn't fully concentrating and seemed lost in thought.

"Kendall wasn't at hockey today,he texted Carlos saying he was talking with a teacher but no one has ever had to stay behind to talk to a teacher,yet talk to a teacher for one whole hour" James said sitting on the couch,his mother sitting next to him.

"Maybe they just wanted to talk to Kendall about his work or something, i'm sure its nothing serious,give him a call"Brooke said.

"K,good idea" James said getting up to call his only younger brother.

**Kendall,James**

**Hello?**

**Hey Kendall,why weren't you at practice today?**

**because the teacher wanted to talk to me**

**it took 1 hour?**

**yeah**

**k,see you tommorow bye**

**bye**

He knew Kendall better than was going on,he didn't know what but he was going to find looked back at his math,history and English homework,let put a sigh and started out.

* * *

**At the Knight's**

Kendall returned next to his sister for the 3rd time in not even 20 minutes.

"James?" Katie asked,he was the only person that hasn't called Kendall yet.

"Yep" He said sitting down and the siblings continued watching South Park.

Kendall appreciated his friends concern but he texted Carlos saying that the teacher was talking to him,though technically it wasn't a lie he still felt bad about not telling them what had actually happened but he didn't want to put them in knew what Gavin,Violet and Ashley were capable of.

"You OK little brother?" Katie asked,noticing his unusual behavior.

"Yeah, i'm fine big sister" Kendall lied.

Katie nods letting it go but didn't fully believe Jen came in telling them dinner was 3 ate dinner,Kendall tried to act as normal as possible and luckily,for him,Jen and Katie didn't question about 10:30 they went to bed,as did the Mitchell's, Diamond's and Garcia's.

The Knight's didn't realize the blue Honda parked in front of their that blue car held,Gavin Evans,Violet Stevenson,Ashley Shay and Issac Rivers,ready to kidnapped Kendall.


End file.
